criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasha Nydoorin
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Yasha | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Yasha | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Aasimar | Class = Barbarian | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Mollymauk Tealeaf | Profession = Security Guard | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 27 | AC = 14 | DC = | Str = 17 | Dex = 15 | Con = 14 | Int = 12 | Wis = 9 | Cha = 7 | Fanart = }} Yasha is an Aasimar Barbarian. She is played by Ashley Johnson. Description Appearance Yasha is a tall woman with very, very pale skin. Her hair is black and starts to turn white as it gets longer. Her hair is matted, dreaded, and braided. Her clothes are a bit tattered and she is a bit of a mess. She has two different-colored eyes: one of them is a sort of light greenish-blue and the other is violet. She wears a small symbol of The Stormlord on her waist. Personality Yasha is very standoffish. To the outside world she seems cold-hearted and lacking empathy. Biography Background Pre-Stream Chapter 1 Yasha tried to make a run for it after the incident at the Traveling Tent of Curiosities. However, she didn't make it far, and she was arrested by the Crown's Guard. She reunited with the rest of the party at their trial before the town's Lawmaster. After being acquitted of their charges, Yasha decided to remain in Trostenwald. She needed to converse with someone for unknown reasons. All she would reveal is that, while she was aware that she wasn't beholden to Gustav anymore, Gustav wasn't the only person she owed debts to. She promised to meet the rest of the party in Zadash at some point. Relationships Mollymauk Tealeaf Molly and Yasha seem to be well acquainted from working with the Carnival of Curiosities. Molly appears to have met Yasha when she joined the Carnival a few months ago. Beauregard Yasha and Beau seem to be hitting it off very well. When Yasha asked Beauregard to hand Yasha all of her weapons she asked if she could keep her walking stick. Yasha declined but instead carried Beau to her seat. When they got there, Beau asked Yasha to hold her through the show. Yasha asked for several gold to do this, but seemed to take the request as a compliment. Character Information Notable Items Current Items * a freshly-purchased greatsword * a book (with a four-leafed clover and Nott's flowers pressed between the pages) Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Subrace? Barbarian Abilities * Danger Sense * Rage * Reckless Attack * Unarmored Defense Trivia * Due to Yasha's personality, Sam Riegel jokingly named her "Worst Hype Man Ever". * Yasha killed the first monster in the campaign (the old man who became a zombie), though she did not get a How do you want to do this? * "Yasha" is a male name in Russian and Iranian. In Iranian, it means "to live", as in "to live forever". The name also refers to a spirit in Japanese folklore, which were considered vile devils in early Buddhism before eventually being incorporated into the pantheon of lawful deities. Gallery External Links References Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities